The beginning
by pegg1412
Summary: Go back to where it all began: The generation before Harry potter.


**I did not create, nor do I own the rights to any of the characters mentioned below.**

**//////////**

Severus Snape woke up early beaming with excitement. He ran down the stairs so fast he didn't hear his mother ask him where he was going so early in the morning. He hurried down the road and sat in his favourite spot; Hidden in the bushes of Lilly Evan's garden. He peeked in the window of Lilly's lounge room, eager to wish her happy birthday. High on the rooftop of Lilly's house sat a lonely grey owl, cooing quietly to its self.

Inside, Lilly was giggling as she ran into her lounge room. Lilly's sister Petunia followed lazily behind yawning loudly, and flopped herself onto the corner chair. A small stack of presents waited for Lilly as she entered, all tied up with pretty bows and paper. All but one. A single brown envelope with fancy writing and a red seal sat beside them on the coffee table. Severus could hardly wait. He knew exactly what this present was, because he himself had got one on his 11th birthday. It was Lilly's acceptance letter to Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school for witches and wizards.

"Look Petunia," Lilly beamed, "look at all the presents!"

Petunia raised an eyebrow but didn't reply she simply went back to being bored.

Lilly waited patiently by her presents for her mother and father, shaking and weighing each one, guessing as she went. Severus waited patiently as Lilly spotted the small brown envelope. She picked it up and after reading the back, turned it over and ran her fingers over the red wax seal. _Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, Lilly mouthed silently. Her eyes lit up and she quickly jumped to her feet.

"He was right!" Lilly screamed, "Petunia, Severus was right!"

Suddenly Petunia was much more interested in Lilly's presents and she stood up to look at the little brown envelope.

"See Petunia," Lilly smirked, "And you didn't believe Severus. He told you he wasn't lying!"

"He probably made it and snuck it in here," Petunia sulked, but she knew that wasn't true. She had seen the wonderful tricks Lilly and Severus could do. Petunia sat back down and stared out the window straight passed where Severus was sitting.

Lilly pulled open the back of the small brown envelope and pulled out a folded piece of brown parchment. She read through the letter quickly giggling with excitement.

"I can't believe it," she smiled, "me, a witch! And look Petunia," she held a separate piece of parchment out, "a book list, I have to get real wizard books and a wand!"

Petunia continued to sulk and Lilly ran upstairs to wake her parents. Severus stood up from behind the bushes and began to head home, but Petunia caught a glimpse of him and came outside.

"You," she pointed her finger at Severus, "You put that letter in our house didn't you. You little rat! She is going to be so disappointed when she finds out it's not real. She will never speak to you again!"

"Destroy the letter then," Severus kept walking, "then you will believe me."

Petunia ran inside and picked up the letter, reading the text quickly. _It can't be real, _she thought as she looked around the room for somewhere to hide it. She hurried to the kitchen and threw the letter inside the bin, closing the lid quickly before Lilly and her parents came downstairs. She strolled into the lounge room trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Here it is mum!" Lilly beamed at her mother, "see, I have to get a wand and books and a cauldron."

The letter was back on the coffee table exactly where it had been this morning. Petunia's eyes widened with confusion and jealousy.

"Oh Lilly," her mum smiled, "that is wonderful, we are so proud of you."

"We certainly are," added her father.

"You don't believe it do you?" Petunia asked her parents, "no one believes in magic really."

"Well actually, my great, great grandmother was a witch." Lilly and Petunia's father smiled down at Lilly and ruffled her hair. "You will be a wonderful witch sugar plum."

"I wonder where we can get all of these things," their mother worried.

"Don't worry mum, I know who to ask." Lilly ran out the front door and completely forgot about her other presents.

Severus sat in front of his house and watched Lilly run down the street towards him.

"Severus!" Lilly puffed waving the letter in front of her, "Severus I got in!"

"I knew you would," Severus stood up to greet her "you are going to be a great witch, happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks. How do you know I will be a great witch?"

"Not many 11 year old witches or wizards with no schooling can control their magic like you can."

Lilly grinned with delight, "But where do I get all of these things?"

"Diagon Alley," Severus had waited so long for this day, "but you will need wizard money," he added, "but don't worry, Gringotts' will exchange your muggle money."

Lilly sat and listened carefully to all Severus' stories of Diagon Alley, hardly able to contain her excitement.


End file.
